


Horror Story

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: "We shall each write a ghost story. - One which would speak to the mysterious fears of our nature, and awaken thrilling horror - one to make the reader dread to look round, to curdle the blood, and quicken the beatings of the heart..." - Mary Shelly (Frankenstein)





	Horror Story

It rose from beneath the ground, covered in limp weeds and clumps of soil, its lank hair infested with worms. It clawed its way upward toward the light, moaning, skin gray in the cloudy moonlight.

It emerged from beneath the ground, and crawled forward into the air, its once fashionable suit now a rag of tatters. An owl hooted, and swooped past on silent wings.

Another emerged from the torn hole in the ground, long and boney, large knuckles showing through the thin skin on skeletal fingers. Deep sunk eyes glittered in the pale face. It slithered up into the world like a newborn snake, flopping over to show a white belly to the glowing moon.

The chill night whistled eerily around them, dead leaves rattled past. The first figure moaned and turned on its companion on all fours. It growled menacingly.

The second figure started to shake, then bray loudly at the moon. The poisonous red stripe around its neck bobbing at the sound.

 

"Damn it, Doctor. Quit laughing!" Jack complained. "The next time we need to break out of prison, _you_ can do the digging."

He stared down at his ragged nails in the moonlight. "My fingernails will never be the same."

"Oh, stop moaning, Jack," the Doctor said, pushing himself up and adjusting his bow tie. "I'll buy you a manicure."

  


* * *

_For more stories by this author click on "betawho" at the top of the page._

__

__

_Please take a moment to leave a review. Thank you._


End file.
